Survivor: Costa Rica
Survivor: Costa Rica is the fourth season in Red's Survivor Series. Production There were 20 players chosen originally separated into four tribes: Naranjito, Tortugero, Uvita, Hojancha Twists 4 Tribe Format: For the first time in Survivor history the castaways were divided into four tribes Exile Island: Exile island returned this season but with a different aspect. The winning tribe would choose one castaway from the losing tribe to send to exile, However, they would return in time for tribal council Tribe Switch: A tribe switch and absorption occurred when 4 tribes downsized to 3. Second Tribe Switch: Unlike any other season, this season featured yet another tribe switch where 3 tribes became 2. Mutiny: '''In Episode 8 castaways were offered to mutiny their tribe. Riri was the only person to mutiny going from Naranjito to Tortuguero. '''Outcast Twist: After their were only 10 players left the 10 voted out players competed in a challenge to get back into the game. The challenge game down to Leo and Nora with Leo emerging with a victory and a return into the game. Leo was previously the 9th person voted off before winning the challenge. Note In Bottle Twist: '''In Episode 8 after Tortuguero lost the immunity challenge and Leo was voted out the remaining tribe member opened a sealed bottle at tribal council which said they would vote out another tribe member. The tribe member that was voted out was Harvin. Castaways {| class="wikitable sortable" style="margin: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt;" ! !Contestant ! width="95px"|Original Tribe ! width="95px"|Tribe Switch ! width="95px"|Second Tribe Switch ! width="95px"|Merged Tribe ! width="90px"|Finish ! width="75px"|Total Votes |- | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|Dibby (Dibby1010)' | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 20th | ? |- | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Nora (Noraw6842)' | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 19th | ? |- | style="background-color:#808080;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Maddie (Omggiraffe)' | style="background-color:#808080;" | Uvita | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 18th | ? |- | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Mikael (MikaelXD)' | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 17th | ? |- | style="background-color:#808080;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Morgan (NickUhasfan1996)' | style="background-color:#808080;" | Uvita | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 16th | ? |- | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Paul (Survivorgame1)' | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 15th | ? |- | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Mariah (MariahAnn)' | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 14th | ? |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Shae (FisherandSonsandDiaz)' | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 13th | ? |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Harvin (AHarvin)' | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:darkgrey;" | | 12th | ? |- | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Eddie (Insertnamehere3)' | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | rowspan="12" style="background-color:#00BFFF;" | Ricorian | 11th | ? |- | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'RiRi (Rileythepegasus101)' | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | 10th |? |- | style="background-color:#808080;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Leo (Yinzer149)' | style="background-color:#808080;" | Uvita | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | 9th |? |- | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Shawn (Shawndorman12)' | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | 8th |? |- | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Micky (Max01402)' | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | 7th |? |- | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'AJ (Zorbo678)' | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | 6th |? |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Chris (Chris1080)' | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Narnajito | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | 5th |? |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Janet (JKJKJK15)' | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Narnajito | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | 4th |? |- | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'http://www.tengaged.com/user/Emax Max (Emax)' | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | 2nd Runner-up | ? |- | style="background-color:#808080;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Samoa (Vergi1)' | style="background-color:#808080;" | Uvita | style="background-color:#FFFF00;" | Hojancha | style="background-color:#00FF00;" | Tortuguero | Runner-Up |? |- | style="background-color:#808080;" | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;"|'Chael (CHAEL)''' | style="background-color:#808080;" | Uvita | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | style="background-color:#FF0000;" | Naranjito | Sole Survivor |? |- Category:The Game